Secretly In Love With You
by kheizt
Summary: Natsume saved Mikan from being bullied because she is rich. Since then on, Mikan has developed feelings for him but Natsume doesn't feel the same because he likes a smart and independent girl named Koizumi Luna who he met during high school.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Natsume saved Mikan from being bullied because she is rich. Since then on, Mikan has developed feelings for him but Natsume doesn't feel the same because he likes a smart and independent girl named Koizumi Luna who he met during high school.

**Chapter 1**

"Mikan-sama. Wake up! It's already 6:30am" Mikan's personal maid named Mrs. Miura or Obacchan as preferred by Mikan waked her up.

"5 more minutes.." Mikan yawned then covered her face with a heart-shaped pillow.

"If you don't wake up right this second, I'm gonna call Lady Sakura." Obacchan forced her.

After hearing those words, she immediately threw herself out her bed and inside the bathroom.

Obacchan smirked.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Household, Natsume is already done and ready to go to school.

"See you later, Grandma." He waved his grandmother goodbye and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful!" His grandma told her grandson and off he goes.

Natsume went to school.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Natsume! Natsume!" A voice near him shouted

He turned around and saw Mikan in a car.

"Ride with me! Let's go to school together~" Mikan gave out a smile while inside the car

"I don't want to. Go with yourself. I want to take a walk." Natsume rejected her offer

"Ehh? Why? It's much faster this way. Come on! Get inside~" Mikan persuaded Natsume

"Natsume!" Mikan was about to get out of the car but Natsume has already ran far away.

"Tch." Mikan whispered.

She went back inside the car and told the driver to drive her to school but while she was inside the car, she saw Natsume and Luna together.

"Wait!" The driver stopped suddenly but wasn't noticed by the two. She wanted Natsume to ride with her but she saw Natsume smiling willingly.

"Sorry. Please continue." She told her driver.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

While walking inside the classroom, Mikan felt a little heartbroken inside but her mood changed just after seeing Natsume at school.

She quickly pulled a seat and sat next to Natsume.

"LUCKY~ We're classmates again, Natsume!" Mikan smiled at Natsume but saw Natsume smiling at Luna and Luna smiling back.

"Natsume. Who are you smiling to?" Mikan pretended not to know but is still deeply hurt inside.

"Ehh? None of your business." Natsume answered her.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

After the end of classes, Mikan went with Natsume to go to this ice cream cake shop they used to go to.

"Natsume! Let's Go!" Mikan pulled Natsume

"Hey! What are you doing? Can't you see I'm talking to someone there?" Natsume was angered by Mikan's actions

"But, I just missed ice cream cake since my mother don't allow me to go to those store." Mikan lowered her head and was trying to get Natsume's sympathy

"Alright, but promise me that we go home straight after buying ice cream cake, okay?" Natsume demanded.

"Yes, Sir! Promise~" Mikan grabbed Natsume's arms and they went to the ice cream cake shop.

Luna watched them as they walk away.

"Ahh. Young lovers." Hotaru thought

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Mikan and Natsume went inside the ice cream cake shop and ate there. Mikan ordered a Strawberry-filled Vanilla ice cream cake while

Natsume ordered a Chocolate ice cream.

While eating, Mikan didn't notice that she has a vanilla on her cheek. Natsume gave her hints about the vanille icing on her face but she still

didn't understand it.

"Oi. Are you a little girl?" Natsume was raising his eyebrows.

"What? I think so.. Do you think so? Is it because I have a baby-faced beauty? Or a flawless skin? Hehe. I get that alot." Mikan still doesn't have a clue.

Natsume took a tissue and wiped Mikan's face. Mikan was surprised by his action so she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Natsume was also surpised because of Mikan's weird reaction

"Did you think I was going to kiss you?" Natsume gave a laugh

"Tch. Are you making fun of me?" Mikan was frustrated.

"Yes I am. Did you even see your face?" Natsume was dying of laughter when someone approached them.

"Mikan-sama. It's time to go." Mikan's driver reminded her.

"I don't want to. I want to be with Natsume." Mikan said grabbing Natsume's arms

"Didn't you promise me that you would go home after going here?" Natsume reminded her.

"But-" Mikan didn't even finish talking

"Go home now, Mikan." Natsume said to her while looking straight at her eyes.

Mikan didn't have any choice. "Okay." She sighed.

"Bye, Natsume. See you tomorrow, 'kay?" Mikan told Natsume

"Hmm." Natsume nodded

"Call me, 'kay?" Mikan didn't want to leave Natsume

"Hmm. Bye!" Natsume waved goodbye and went to the grocery store to buy food for his grandmother.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Ah. What should I cook for my grandmother?" Natsume was choosing ingredients to prepare his grandmother a healthy delicious meal.

RING! RING! RING! His phone rang.

"Hello?" Natsume was curious as to why he was called.

"Natsume? This is Luna. Your grandmother is at the hospital under my uncle's care. You need to be here right away." Natsume, shocked, ran to the hospital to see his

grandmother laying in a bed, breathing heavily.

**Author's notes:**

I know what you're thinking, first, _where's Ruka and Hotaru and Sumire and Koko?_ I'm sorry but I don't think they'll have that many scenes but I'll still find a part where they can also be in it so please wait ;)

Second, what's going to happen next?, please wait for my next fanfic next week. I can't do it right now because I have a lot of things to do this weekend so please wait for my next chapter.

This is my first fanfic so_** Read and Review**_ please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

RING! RING! RING! His phone rang.

"Hello?" Natsume was curious as to why he was called.

"Natsume? This is Luna. Your grandmother is at the hospital under my uncle's care. You need to be here right away." Natsume, shocked, ran to the hospital to see his

grandmother laying in a bed, breathing heavily.

"Grandma?" He whispered

He turned and saw Luna's uncle "What's wrong with my Grandma?" He demanded Luna's uncle to tell him about his Grandmother.

"Calm down first." Luna's uncle exclaimed

"I won't calm down until you tell me what's wrong with her." Natsume reasoned.

"Luna." Luna's uncle called on her

"Natsume. Let's go outside first." Luna tried to calm Natsume down

Natsume clenched his fist and followed Luna. They went at the garden part of the hospital.

"Can you now tell me what happened?" Natsume is not shocked anymore.

"Your grandmother was on her way to the grocery store. On her way to the store, she suffered from a mild heat stroke and was taken to the hospital." Luna explained

"I told her I'm the one to do those things for her." Natsume whispered to himself

"Don't worry. She's now okay and just needs to rest for a day." Luna assured Natsume

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Mikan was looking at her phone all day, waiting for Natsume to call her.

"Natsume. You told me you would call me." She told herself

"But then, he would just tell me I'm annoying him." She continued

"Why don't I just call him instead?" She made an option

"If he don't call me, we'll still see each other tomorrow." She was arguing with herself

He pushed the button to call Natsume.

*toot* *toot *toot*

"Argh. No. I'll just wait for him to call me." She said

"But still." Mikan laid in her bed and let go of her phone

RING! RING! RING!

Mikan immeditely picked up her phone

"Why are you calling only now?" Mikan was a bit mad

"I'm sorry. I was busy all week, Mikan." A voice from the other line told her

"Eh. Err. Ruka?" Mikan was not sure who the person on the other line is

"Are you waiting for another call? I'm sorry. I'll just talk to you another time, then." Ruka was about to hang up

"NO! Uhh. It's okay. Why'd you call?" Mikan wanted to know his reason of calling her

"Uhh. Well I'm. Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Ruka explained

"Oh. Well, I'm doing fine." Mikan didn't want to make him worry

"Well then. Bye!" Ruka hang up

"What was that about?" Mikan was surprised and closed her eyes forgetting about calling Natsume

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Natsume went to bed full of Luna in his thoughts.

"Luna's.. pretty." He thought

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Next morning, on Narumi's class

"Ohayou! Starting from today, you will be having a new classmate." Narumi cheerfully announced

"Come in." Natsume told the new student.

The new student with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. As he was slowly tilting his head for everyone to see, Mikan realized who the new student is.

"Ruka!" Mikan whispered

"Ohayou. I'm Ruka. Nice to meet you all." Ruka greeted everyone with a smile

"KYAA~" The girls in the class melted except Hotaru, Luna, and Mikan

"Looks like someone who can be rivals with Natsume." Luna thought with an evil smile on her face

"You can seat where you want to be." Narumi told Ruka

Ruka looked for a good place to seat and walked into Mikan's direction

"Can I sit next to you?" Ruka asked Mikan

"Uhh. Sure." Mikan nodded

Natsume turned his head to see Mikan and Ruka happily sharing a conversation.

"What's their relationship?" Natsume asked himself "No. I shouldn't mind other people's business." Natsume reminded himself

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

After dismissal, Ruka and Mikan was walking outside school together.

"Ruka. You suprised me! You didn't tell me you would come back after how many years!" Mikan happy to see her old friend back.

"Well. I wanted to tell you but I really wanted to surprise you." Ruka told Mikan

"Is that why you made that call yesterday?" Mikan realized Ruka called her yesterday

"Mm." Ruka nodded

"Natsume!" Luna called his name

"Want to go together?" Luna offered

"Sure." Natsume smiled brightly

**Mikan's POV**

_It's nice to see Natsume smile so brightly but the reason of his smile is not me. I always knew Luna was his type of girl. I wanted him to look at me at least once._  
><em>Whenever we're together, he always look at Luna. Does he not know how much I love him? Or maybe he always knew but still kept on pretending he doesn't. Should I stop? If he turns his back and looks at me, I will keep on loving him but if he doesn't, maybe I should stop.<em>

**END OF POV**

_"Turn around. Natsume, Turn around."_ Mikan was just looking at Natsume forgetting about Ruka.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Ruka asked

"Mm." Mikan nodded

"Maybe I should stop." Mikan thought carrying a sad expression

"Let's go to that ice cream store we always go to when we we're young." Ruka told her

"Should we?" Mikan smiled

Mikan looked at Natsume and saw him walking only looking at Luna.

"Come on!" Ruka held Mikan's hand and ran to the ice cream store.

"Why don't you let Mikan come join us?" Luna suggested

Natsume turned around and saw Mikan and Ruka together. "She has other places to go to."

Natsume and Luna walked on the way to the hospital

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

On Mikan's way home, Ruka accompanied him. Near the playground where Natsume's house is near, they saw Natsume and Luna together. Ruka looked at what Mikan was looking. Natsume was about to kiss Luna when Ruka covered Mikan's eyes, turned her aroung and hugged her.

"Thanks for today." Natsume told Luna and kissed her on her forehead. Luna blushed. They didn't notice Mikan and Ruka at the scene.

Mikan's tears fell as Ruka was covering her eyes.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry if my story today is kinda bit too fast and that I'm only updating my story once a week. I'm really busy so these days so please forgive me!

Please be kind and **Read & Review** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ruka walked with Mikan to her house to make sure she is safe.

"Mikan. Are you okay?" Ruka tried to look at Mikan's eyes

Mikan still looked dazed but replied, "Hmm, I'm.."

She exhaled deeply and continued, "Fine." And smiled like an idiot she is.

Ruka can see the pain in Mikan's eyes but decided she needs to be alone, "Well then, I'll just go." He said.

"Thank you for today." Mikan smiled at Ruka and bowed at him.

Ruka went home and Mikan went straight to her bed and laid down on her bed.

Mikan recalled what happened and began to feel depressed once more.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked herself and covered her eyes with a pillow.

"AAAARRRGGGGGGHHH!" She yelled while her mouth was covered with a pillow.

"Why do I feel so heavy inside? I want him to smile freely because of me too. I want him to kiss my forehead the way he kissed Luna's but I know it won't happen. What should I do now? Should I just forget what I just saw? And pretend it didn't happen? I feel like.." Mikan stopped as tears were about to flow in her eyes.

"..I can't breathe." Tears continued to flow but she can't control her emotions anymore. She just had to let it go.

Mikan closed her eyes and thought of the things she and Natsume used to do when Luna still wasn't in the picture.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

*TOK* *TOK* *TOK*

"Mikan-sama. Dinner is ready." Obaachan told Mikan. Her voice was clear and loud but Mikan still didn't hear it. Mikan was daydreaming so Obaachan went inside her room.

"Excuse me." She said as she opened Mikan's door

"Dinner is ready. Mikan-sama." She repeated.

"Oh? Uhh. I lost my apetite." Mikan reasoned out.

"I'll tell the lady that." She assured Mikan. She went outside Mikan's room and leaned on Mikan's door.

"What happened? Usually, she eats like a bear and gets very hungry quickly. I wonder what's wrong." Obaachan thought to herself and returns back to the kitchen.

The next morning, at school

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted forcing her smile while her arms are covering her tummy. She immediately headed for her chair and as soon as she got there, she kept her head lowered.

"Mikan? What's wrong with you?" Sumire asked

"uhh?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't able to eat dinner last night and I missed breakfast today." Mikan explained

"Here." Luna stretched out her hand with a sandwich on her hand.

"Thank you. I'll just eat this later." Mikan faked a smile. Seeing Luna hurts her eyes so much.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Ohayou Class!" Narumi entered the room

"Next week will be your Prom, Right?" Narumi reminded them

Everyone was loud and talking.

"I can't wait!" Luna told Natsume with a smile. Natsume also replied with a smile. Mikan looked at them at a distance while Ruka was also looking at her.

"Quiet!" Narumi said, "So about it, the start of the Prom is 8pm at our school's Ballroom. You have to pay $5000 each. Food and drinks are free." Narumi explained

Narumi continued talking but Mikan's mind was blank and only looked at the sky.

"Prom, huh?" Mikan thought.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Ahh~ Break time." Mikan was about to eat the sandwich Luna gave her when Hotaru smelled something bad.

"Let me see that sandwich of yours." She told Mikan with a blank expression

"You see this?" Hotaru pointed the expiration date written in the plastic.

"It's.. expired?" Mikan was shocked.

"Something's weird about that Luna girl." Hotaru thought, "And I need to find it out."

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

After dismissal, Luna needs to go somewhere so Natsume walked home by himself.

Mikan was looking at Natsume's back without Natsume noticing she was there.

"Where's Luna?" Mikan noticed. "Should I accompany him?", Mikan raised her arms and was about to grab Natsume but something stopped her.

"I shouldn't, should I?" Mikan smiled a lonely smile and turned the other way.

"Mikan!" Natsume called her name. Mikan froze a bit.

"Want to go with me to that ice cream shop." Natsume offered.

"I don't like ice cream anymore." Mikan looked at Natsume with a gloomy eyes.

Natsume was confused for a bit, "But. You love ice cream." Natsume reminded her.

"Everything can change with a blink of an eye." Mikan told her and she went inside their car.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsume asked himself.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

A week has already passed and it's already the day of their prom..

"It's 7:45 already. Should we start?" Narumi asked the Chairman

"Okay everyone. We are about to start the party-" the Chairman was cut by the sound of the door opening.

Everyone looked at the same direction and saw that it was Ruka and Mikan. They made their way onto their seats.

"Ehem *cough* Today is a special day for all the student because..." the Chairman continued with his speech.

He ended his speech with, "I hope you have a good time and good evening, everyone."

The first ones to make their way onto the dance floor were Luna and Natsume with a sweet song.

Luna put her arms around Natsume's neck and Natsume put his arms onto Luna's waist. They were the center of the dance floor.

Seeing this, Mikan ran outside. She wanted to go to the garden but saw it was raining so she just stood at the main door of their school watching the rain as it falls down.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Why are you outside?" A voice startled Mikan

"Natsume?" Mikan thought. She turned around but was disappointed to see Ruka in front of her.

"Disappointed I wasn't Natsume?" Ruka read Mikan

"No. I'm just.. suprised." Mikan was rolling her eyes.

"Let's go back." Mikan offered.

"Mikan." She saw Natsume looking at her.

Natsume. Mikan said.

Ruka, seeing the situation, decided to go back. "I'll just leave you two alone." He said.

"I'm going with you." Mikan grabbed Ruka's arms.

Ruka let go of Mikan's hands and told her, "Stay here."

"Why are you running away? What are you running away from?" Natsume confronted Mikan.

"You." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan. Tell me what's wrong with you these days." Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes.

Mikan ran outside even though it's raining. Natsume took the umbrella he saw lying on the ground and followed Mikan.

"Why are you running away? From me?" Natsume held Mikan's arms so that she would run away no more.

"I.. I'm angry at myself." She told Natsume

"For letting myself fall in love with you!" And tears began to fall from her eyes. Natsume's eyes widen.

"Everytime we're together, I feel happy inside but when I saw you and Luna together, I felt like I can't breathe." Tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"That's why I told myself to get far away from you. So that this feeling won't grow any further." Mikan looked straight at Natsume's eyes.

"But how come everytime I see you, that happy feeling comes back. So please. Promise me you won't go near me ever again." Mikan told Natsume wiping off her tears and tried to control it.

"If that's the way you want it to be, then I promise I won't go near you again." Natsume promised Mikan and gave her the umbrella.

With that, Natsume walked away in the rain. Mikan turned around, crying as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you for the _Reviews!_ And I'm sorry if I only came up with the third chapter only now.

Please wait for the next chapter next week!

Again, please **Read & Review** ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tadaima!" Natsume's grandma said as she opened the house.

"'I'm *sneezes* back." Natsume said with a hoarse voice.

Grandma reached out her hand to touch Natsume's forehead.

"When did you get a fever?" She asked Natsume worriedly.

"Yesterday. I forgot my umbrella so I walked in the rain." Natsume explained

"Seriously. This kid." Grandma was a bit mad

"I know you hate the rain that's why you always stay home when it's raining outside or you borrow someone else's. I wonder what happened." She thought

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Mikan came home carrying a sad look on her face. She headed for her room and lied on her bed and touched her forehed.

"What just happened?" Mikan thought, looking confused.

"Mikan, what were you thinking? Do you really think he won't agree if you said that? Now, you really have no right to love him. But.. you were just trying to get youself away from hurting yourself more." Mikan paused

"But, does this make it hurt any less?" Mikan looked down as tears started to fall from her eyes.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

The next day

"Ohayou class!" Narumi greeted

"I'll check the attendance, 'kay?" Narumi opened his class records and started to call out names.

"Luna?" Narumi called

"Hai." Luna shouted

"Ruka?" Narumi called

"Here." Ruka yelled

"Natsume?" Narumi called

"Natsume Hyuuga?" He called out Natsume's name once more.

"I guess he's not here. Let's proceed."

Mikan looked over to Natsume's seat.

"He's absent, huh?" Mikan sighed

"Mikan?" Narumi saw Mikan looking at Natsume's seat

"Mikan Sakura?" He asked again.

"Ah. HAI! Gomene Narumi-sensei" Grinning like nothing happened.

"Please stop your mind from flying away." Narumi smiled

"Will do!" Mikan nodded

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

After dismissal, Luna went to Natsume's house.

"Konnichiwa Obacchan." Luna politely greeted

"You are.. Luna?" Obacchan asked

"Yes. I came to visit Natsume." Luna said

Luna went inside Natsume's room and sat on Natsume's bed and held Natsume's hand

"Mi..." Natsume was mumbling in his sleep

"Me?" Luna was confused. She immediately held tight of Natsume's hand

"Mi.. kan. Saku..ra." He mumbled in his sleep

"Mikan Sakura? Impossible. Maybe it was my imagination." Luna thought, pretending she didn't hear anything.

"How can you dream of her when I'm the one who's holding your hand? How, Natsume? How?" Luna was a bit shocked of what Natsume said

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"It's already saturday, huh?" Mikan looked at her calendar while her head lying on the table.

"Wait. It's already December? Which means. It's an almost happy birthday to me!" Mikan celebrated

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She yelled

"But to whom shall I share this special event? I better call Natsume-" She paused for a long while.

"I forgot." Mikan thought and started to have flashbacks. She snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hotaru will certainly-" She paused once more, "She has some business somewhere." She continued

"Ruka!" She shouted his name like she was relieved.

She dialed Ruka's number and grinned happily.

"Hello?" Ruka asked

"Ruka. Are you free the day after tomorrow? I want you to go somewhere with me-" Mikan was cut off.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Ruka explained.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Ruka apologized

"Oh. It's fine. I'll just see you some other time, 'kay? Well then, bye." Mikan said trying to cheer up a bit.

She sat on her bed and told herself, "How unlucky."

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Natsume." Luna called his name

"Hmm?" Natsume looked at Luna

"Tomorrow there's a couple event at the mall. Should we join?" Luna looked excited and really wanted to join

"Sure." Natsume smiled a bit

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Evening, the next day

"Miss. The Lady left a note for you." Obacchan said to Mikan.

Mikan opened the note and read it.

The note says:

"Mikan dear, I'm sorry I can't join you on your special day.

I will be having a deal with another company tomorrow morning.

It's a very important deal so I can't cancel it.

I hope you understand that.

You can throw a party at the house or at your favorite ice cream cake shop.

Happy birthday to you, dear."

Mikan sighed and said to herself, "You can't even stop working even at your only daughter's birthday."

Obacchan looked at Mikan whose eyes are filled with sadness, "Miss, would you like me to come with you at your favorite ice cream cake shop?"

"I'm fine, Obacchan. I'll just go there with some friends later." Mikan said to Obacchan so that she wouldn't worry.

Mikan wore a red dress and was off to go when she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday happy birthday~ Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday, Mikan." A voice from the other line greeted.

"Thank you, Ruka.. For remembering.. My.. Birthday.." Mikan was so happy that tears of joy were coming out of her eyes

"Are you crying, Mikan?" Ruka was worried

"I'm just too happy." Mikan replied back

"I'm sorry I won't be able to join you. Save me some cake, 'kay? I hope you'll have some fun today." Ruka apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, right? And don't worry, I will." She answered Ruka

"Well then, bye." Ruka said goodbye and hung up.

_"I hope I will_._"_ She told herself.

_"I'm sure you will."_ Ruka smiled

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Wait. What day is it today?" Natsume suddenly realized something.

"Uhh. It's umm. December 23?" Luna answered back.

"December 23? That means today is-" Natsume was shocked that he forgot a very important date

"That's so unlike you, Natsume. What's happening to you?" Luna wanted to know what Natsume was thinking

"You're losing your cool. I don't like guys who aren't cool." Luna continued.

"What? This isn't the girl I liked. Who is she?" Natsume thought.

"You're not the girl I knew. No, I'm not the boy you knew. You don't know me at all." Natsume left Luna standing at the streets.

And with that, fireworks are seen in the sky.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Natsume looked at the clock and it's almost midnight

"I need to get to there quick." Natsume ran as fast as he could

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Miss, uhh. Aren't you going home yet?" The waitress asked Mikan

Mikan looked at the clock and it's already midnight.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She smiled and bowed to them

"Happy birthday to me." She blew the candles of her cake and stood up

Mikan was suprised to see a certain someone open the door.

"Natsume..?" She forgot to breathe the moment she saw Natsume.

"I'm sorry but I broke my promise to stay away from you." Natsume told her

"Happy birthday. Mikan." Natsume held Mikan's hands

"You're late." Mikan smiled at Natsume teary-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I'm sorry if it's kind of short and the update is late. This is a busy month for me :)

Please be kind and **Read & Review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're late." Mikan smiled at Natsume teary-eyed.

Natsume smiled at Mikan and sat in front of her.

"You remembered." Mikan kept smiling at Natsume.

"How could I forget?" Natsume replied.

"Thank you. For remembering." Mikan looked down.

"Do you still remember the promise we made during the first birthday we spent together?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. You told me you would never forgive me if I ever forget it." Natsume looked at Mikan.

"I said that?" Mikan laughed.

"But don't you remember? You told me you were going to shave my head if I ever forget yours." Mikan told Natsume.

"Of course it's a joke. Baka." Natsume messed Mikan's hair.

After their dinner, Natsume sent Mikan off to her house.

"Thanks. For today." Mikan said to Natsume before going inside her house.

"Hmm. See you tomorrow." Natsume told her.

Mikan was about to open their gate when Natsume gave her a backhug. Mikan's face froze for a bit.

"What are you-" Mikan was about to ask Natsume what he was doing when Natsume interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't prepare a gift for you." Natsume blushed.

"This is better." Mikan's face became red.

Natsume let go.

"Why'd you have to let go?" Mikan thought.

"Well then, I'm going inside." Mikan smiled.

"Hmm. Good night." Natsume's face's still blushing.

Mikan lied in her bed and put her pillow on her face.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" She screamed.

"How I wish it's always my birthday!" Mikan thought.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

After dismissal.

"Natsume, where'd you run off yesterday?" Luna clinging on to Natsume.

"At the ice cream cake shop." Natsume replied.

"With Mikan." Natsume stared at Luna.

Luna stopped walking but Natsume didn't mind.

"Mikan." Said Luna, clenching her fists.

Mikan and her friends passed her by. Luna glared at her and continued walking.

"Mikan! Wait up!" Anna told Mikan while she was skipping happily.

"Tell us what happened yesterday." Nonoko held Mikan's hands.

"Yesterday? Nothing. Why'd you ask?" Mikan tried to stop smiling.

"You wouldn't be this happy if nothing happened yesterday. Now spill." Nonoko told her.

"Well." Mikan stopped walking and looked at her friends and looked down.

"It's a secret." Mikan ran away from her friends.

After running, Mikan stopped at a five meter distance from her friends.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Mikan waved at them and continued running.

"You're so mean, Mikan!" Anna yelled.

"I still can't believe what happened so I'm still keeping it." Mikan thought.

"I can't believe I felt Natsume's heart next to mine." She hugged herself forgetting about other people around her.

"Baka. What are you doing?" A male voice asked.

"Eh?" Mikan realized she was not at home and looked at the person who was asking her.

"Ah! Tsubasa-senpai. Konnichiwa." She bowed.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Tsubasa winked.

"Eh? Me? Why?" Mikan was confused.

"Sorry for not being able to greet you nor spend your birthday with you." Tsubasa looked down.

"It's fine." Mikan smiled.

"So I'm gonna borrow you today." Tsubasa held Mikan's hands and dragged her running.

"Eh?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume saw them together from a distance. "Tch." He said.

Tsubasa showed Mikan to the newly opened candy store.

"Waaaaaaa~" Mikan's eyes were shining as she saw different kind of candies.

"I knew you'll like it here." Tsubasa smiled at Mikan and she nodded happily.

"Natsume? Is that you?" Tsubasa lifted Natsume's hat.

Natsume turned around and acted cool.

"Wa. I never thought you liked candies too." Tsubasa told him.

"I'm just here to buy candies too." Natsume stared at Tsubasa.

"This kid." Tsubasa thought.

"Oh. Natsume. What are you doing here?" Mikan looked suprised.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

A few moments ago..

Natsume saw them together from a distance. "Tch." He said.

Natsume walked home.

"What are they going?" Natsume asked and turned to the direction Tsubasa and Mikan went.

"It's none of my business, anyway." Natsume turned to his house's direction.

"But what if Tsubasa does something to Mikan." Natsume turned to the other direction.

"I doubt he'd do that. Especially to Mikan." Natsume gave an evil laugh and turned to the other direction.

"Ah. Really. This is killing me." Natsume thought

SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU

"I'M JUST HERE TO BUY CANDIES." Natsume seemed irritated.

"No need to be mad. I'm just curious." Mikan told him.

"Here's my gift to you, Mikan." Tsubasa gave Mikan a plastic full of candies.

"Thank you." Mikan gave out her hands.

"Well, that's it for today. See you later, Mikan." Tsubasa pushed Natsume to Mikan.

"Send her home for me, will you?" Tsubasa told Natsume and waved goodbye.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"We're here." Mikan smiled.

"Thanks. For today." Mikan said to Natsume before going inside her house.

"Doesn't this feel like a dream? Like it happened before?" Mikan thought.

"Ah! Yesterday!" Mikan yelled in her mind.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Mikan was about to open their gate when Natsume gave her a backhug. Mikan's face froze for a bit.

"What are you-" Mikan was about to ask Natsume what he was doing when Natsume interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't prepare a gift for you." Natsume blushed.

"This is better." Mikan's face became red.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Hmm. See you tomorrow." Natsume told her.

"This is it." Mikan thought.

"Eh? Why aren't you going inside yet?" Natsume asked.

"Err. Isn't there something you're going to give me?" Mikan asked happily.

"There isn't." Natsume said.

"Oh. Well then, bye." Mikan opened the gate.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to give you something." Natsume told her.

Mikan turned around. She tried to hide her smile.

"Here." Natsume gave her a plastic bag full of candies.

"What is this?" Mikan grabbed the plastic.

"For you. I don't like candies that much so you can have it." Natsume told her.

"Eh? Then why did you go-" Mikan was confused but when she looked up, she realized that Natsume already left.

"Tch." She thought and went inside.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Next day.

"Here you go." Mikan gave her classmates some candies.

Natsume went inside the classroom.

"Ah. You're late." Koko told Natsume.

"Why do you have that candy?" Natsume realized that it was like the one he bought for Mikan.

"Mikan's giving free candies." Koko told him.

"Do you want one?" Koko was about to give Natsume some candy.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hands and dragged her outside of the classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsume was mad at her.

"Well. I had too much candies so I decided to give some of it away." Mikan told him.

"Didn't you know I bought it especially for you?" Natsume grabbed Mikan's shoulders.

"But.. This isn't the one you gave me. This is Tsubasa-senpai's. He gave me two plastic bags." Mikan explained.

"Oh." Natsume paused. "Well then, I'm going inside now." Natsume told her feeling relieved.

"Really. This person. Why is he mad anyway." Mikan thought.

"Come inside, now." Narumi told Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan nodded.

"Good morning class! Next week, we will go on a trip." Narumi announced and everyone started talking.

"We will go on a beach." Narumi told everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry it took this long to make an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please _**Read and Review**_. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning class! Next week, we will go on a trip." Narumi announced and everyone started talking.

"We will go on a beach." Narumi told everyone.

Everyone started talking about the trip.

"Quiet. Quiet." Narumi told everyone.

"The trip is scheduled next Thursday. You will need ..." Narumi explained but Mikan was thinking about something else.

"A trip, huh? Maybe I can spend this with-

What are you thinking Mikan? Are you thinking about him? He only thinks of you as a friend and nothing else-

You're right. I shouldn't fall for him just because he remembered my birthday. Right. I can do this." Mikan thought.

The bell rang. The day ended fast and it was already their dismissal.

"I'm so excited for the trip next Thursday!" Anna squealed

"Me too." Hotaru said without any expression.

Mikan nodded, "I haven't been in a beach for a while."

Mikan felt gloomy inside while Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru chatted.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Mikan lied on her bed and sighed, "I don't know if I should take this trip as an opportunity or not."

Mikan took his pillow and threw it on her face. "AAAARRRGGGGGGHH!", she screamed.

"I still love him, huh?", she told herself. "When will this feeling disappear?" She thought.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

The next day,

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted with a smile.

On her way to her seat, Natsume greeted her, "Ohayou..", he said.

"Ohayou!" She forced a smile.

"Ne, Natsume, would you like to go with me later?" Luna held Natsume's hands and asked him.

"I have somewhere else to go." He pushed Luna's hands away.

Luna stared at Mikan and looked away.

"She rejected Luna's offer?" Mikan thought.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

The bell rang. It was already dismissal.

"Mikan, let's go to the ice cream cake shop!" Nonoko offered.

"That's a good idea! Let's go!" Nana agreed.

"Well then, I'm going first." Hotaru said and went inside her limo.

"Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Mikan looked at them and smiled, "Well, it doesn't look like I have a choice."

_*RING* *RING*_

"Hello? Who is this?" Mikan picked up her phone.

"Hi, old friend. Remember me?" The voice laughed.

"How'd she get my number?" Mikan thought.

Mikan's voice trembled, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to greet my old pal. Are you doing well? Want to meet up?" The voice asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume, "Now?"

The voice chuckled, "Tomorrow. 4pm. Same place. Be sure you'll be there."

Mikan listened until the person on the other line hung up.

Natsume looked at Mikan, "What happened? Who called her?"

"Sorry guys. I can't go with you now. I need to go home now. I promise, I'll go with you next time." Mikan waved goodbye.

Mikan was walking very fast and was breathing heavily, "Calm down, Mikan. Nothing bad's going to happen. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."

Then, a hand held her shoulder.

She froze and can't breathe.

"Mikan. What happened a while ago?", Natsume asked.

Mikan immediately hugged Natsume, "NATSUME!", She cried out loud.

Natsume asked, "What.. What happened? Are you.. okay?"

"She called me. And said she wanted to meet me. What should I do?", Mikan panicked.

"When?" Natsume asked.

"Tomorrow. At 4pm." Mikan said.

"I'll go with you. I'll never leave you alone.", Natsume told her.

"But.. they might do what they did to you again.", Mikan didn't want Natsume to come with her.

"I won't let you go alone.", Natsume told her.

"I'll walk you home today.", Natsume offered.

"I thought you have an important business to go to?", Mikan asked.

"Nah. It wasn't important.", Natsume answered.

"But. A while ago. Luna. You." Mikan was confused.

"Well. I just didn't want to go with her." Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes.

Mikan went red, she touched her cheeks and immediately looked away, "Ohhh."

"Let's go?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded happily.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"Mikan Sakura. Your nightmare is just about to begin." A mysterious girl grinned.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Dismissal time.

"Mikaaaaan! Are you free today?" Anna asked Mikan.

"Let's go eat at the ice cream cake shop. You promised, right?" Nonoko held Mikan's hands.

Mikan tried to laugh, "I said next time, right? Now's not the next time I'm talking about." Mikan smiled.

"You're so mean, Mikan." Anna and Nonoko frowned at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I need to go somewhere now. Bye~" She ran while waving goodbye at them.

"Natsume, where're you?" Mikan thought.

As Mikan went pass the gate, she heard a familiar voice, "Mi-ka-n Sa-ku-ra. We've been waiting for you."

Mikan felt like her heart skipped a beat.

She turned around slowly and saw Yukari and her gang. "Are you my bodyguards now?", she joked.

She looked at the girl who owns the voice she talked to on the phone, "Yukari Akiyama."

Natsume looked around for Mikan.

"Tch. Where's Mikan?", Natsume asked himself and saw her outside the gates.

"We thought you'd break your promise." Yukari paused and looked at Mikan.

"Let's go." She said.

"It might be better if I follow them first." Natsume planned.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked Yukari.

"You'll find out soon." Yukari answered her.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

"We're here. Tie her." Yukari commanded them.

Mikan resisted to be tied, "What? Tie me? Aren't we suppose to meet up and talk?"

Yukari looked at Mikan and touched her face, "Do you know how long it took for me to do this to you?"

She slapped Mikan's face. "That day, do you still remember what happened that day?"

Mikan just looked down, "You. You tried to make a thief out of me.", she said softly.

"I?" Yukari laughed, "You wanted to be a part of my gang. That was your consequence."

"I didn't want to be. I just wanted you to stop bullying me.", Mikan responded.

Yukari looked at her, "Ehe. Same thing."

"Get her phone." She commanded.

"Here." One of her gang gave her Mikan's phone.

"What's the speed dial for your mom?" Yukari asked Mikan.

She hesitated at first but still replied, "It's.. 2.."

"Good girl.", Yukari patted Mikan's head like a dog.

"Hello. I got your daughter. Now, bring us $2 Million before midnight or else. Oh, and don't call the police, 'kay?" Yukari told the person on the other line.

"Too late.", the voice said.

Yukari was confused, "What?", she looked behind her and they were already surrounded by the police.

"How?", she thought.

"Surprise. Yukari." Natsume showed up.

"Finally. You're here." Mikan told Natsume while he was untying her.

"You are under arrest for kidnap." The police told Yukari and her gang.

"This isn't finished Mikan Sakura!", She yelled while being taken away by the police.

"Let's go home. You're tired, aren't you?" Natsume offered Mikan.

She nodded still shocked of what happened.

She stood up but fell unconscious.

"Mikan. Mikan!" Natsume tried to wake her up but it seems like she wasn't able to hear him.

**SECRETLY INLOVE WITH YOU**

Mikan opened her eyes, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You became unconscious." Natsume answered her.

"My parents-", Mikan tried to get out of bed.

"I already told them what happened. Now relax, would you?" Natsume tried to calm her down.

"But..would you promise me one thing?" Mikan looked at Natsume, "Will you stay by my side."

"Hmm." Natsume nodded, "I will."

And with that, Mikan closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Tch. This kid. Didn't I tell you? I'll never leave you alone." Natsume told Mikan while he was watching her sleeping.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Here's the sixth chapter for this fanfic. I'm really sorry it took_ thiiiiiiiiiiiiis_ long. And sorry for the wrong grammars if there are any. :)

Thanks for the previous reviews. I appreciate it! :) Please **_Read and Review_**.


End file.
